


Addictions

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Halloween, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry takes Severus Halloween shopping.Vala411 and I were talking and she tossed me another plot bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vala411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/gifts).



"Harry, not another store." Severus looked around the muggle shopping mall. He was just thankful it wasn't Christmas time. 

"Just one more. It's a Halloween store." Harry started to head to the store he had really wanted to visit. However, he knew Severus hated frivolous shopping. Harry had encouraged Severus to get some new muggle jeans and shirts for when they had to go out. He didn't want to admit to Severus how much he loved Severus in a pair of jeans. He was saving it for a backup way to get the man to buy more.

"Harry, I want to go home." Severus held up the numerous shopping bags. He wished he could have shrunken them down but he hadn't been able to find an area where he could use his wand. "You said this wouldn't take long. It's already longer than I ever imagined."

"I'll make it up to you later tonight. Please?" 

Severus sighed but he nodded his agreement. They headed into the Halloween store. "I'm just going to check out the candy and pick up a new candy dish." Harry disappeared as he left Severus at the front of the stores. 

Severus watched a little boy head toward him and he decided he didn't want to listen to a child whine. He went down the first aisle. He didn't see anything interesting. It was all paper decorations. He turned to go up the next aisle. He stopped as he saw the variety of cauldrons, candles, and bottles. 

He hit the jackpot. He headed to the front of the store and grabbed a trolley. He went straight to the second aisle. He started looking at all the different candles. They were black. He could never find black candles in any of the wizarding stores for everyday use. They only carried ones that were crafted for rituals and ceremonies. He put a few cases in the trolley. 

Severus moved the trolley a bit and looked at all the bottles with warnings on them. He picked a few of each one. He was going to add them to the shelves in his office. He knew the students would believe they were real. He grabbed a few of the ones that looked like his normal potion bottles. Severus took a step back to make sure he wasn't missing anything as he double checked the trolley with the remaining stock on the shelf.

He moved a bit further down and started sorting through all the different type of plastic cauldrons. He was going to be able to use them for so many different things. He was already arranging them in his potion lab as well as his office. He wondered if a few of his spiders would like a new home. He liked the variety of sizes. He picked a few up to add to the aquariums. He wondered if he should get a few to give to Minerva as a prank?

Severus couldn't wait to go up and down the other aisles as he turned the corner to go up the next aisle. He stopped and thought he died and gone to heaven. He was staring at all kinds of household Halloween decorations. There were a huge variety of glass and plastic containers. He began to resort his whole lab as he down the aisle and picked up almost two of every type of container. He looked at the trolley. He pushed it to the front of the store.

"May I leave this and take another one?"

"Do you want us to put the items away?" The clerk looked at the full trolley. 

"No, I want to buy all that. I just ran out of room." Severus didn't wait for a verbal answer as he took another trolley after the clerk looked a bit dazed but nodded her agreement. 

Severus headed back to the container aisle. He couldn't believe the variety of black containers. He continued gathering his new potion lab containers. They were all airtight and in a great variety of sizes. He wouldn't have to actually break apart some bundles to store them now. He also would be able to keep wet potion ingredients now, too without worrying about magic affecting them. 

He was going to owe Harry some serious apologies for this he knew. He knew Harry wanted to go shopping to buy new jeans as Harry always loved him in jeans. He usually wore them when he didn't want to do something and wanted to remain home. They never failed him, as of yet. 

He finished with the aisle and was eager to see what was in the next aisle. He turned the corner and was ready to dance. They had a whole aisle filled with all kinds of clothing. He could see some cloaks as well as a variety of Halloween outfits. He started looking through the different cloaks. They were well made, granted they wouldn't be good in the middle of winter but good for the cooler summer nights. He found a few different styles. Some were a bit longer than others but all were rain resistant. Something that Madam Malkin's didn't have. He picked up a few hats that would fit right in with the wizarding world. 

He kept looking through the clothes and found some interesting tops that he knew Harry would enjoy. He had never worn fishnet before nor had he seen it in a top. He picked up a few other interesting pieces of clothing that he hoped he could display for Harry. 

He couldn't wait to see what the next aisle held as he neared the end of the current one. His cart was a bit full but he had more room. He looked at the cashier before he turned the corner. She had opened another register and was ringing up his items. He stopped at the beginning of the aisle. He could see Harry looking through some of the big bowls by the end of the aisle. 

Severus ignored the coffee mugs and other things until his eyes caught a bowl that had a potion bottle on it. It was black, too. He picked up four bowls, the matching plates, and glasses. He saw salad bowls and got them. He looked around and found dessert plates. He could see Harry walking toward him. 

"I see you found some things you want." 

"Yes. We have to go to a few more of these stores." Severus put some really interesting glasses that had a small potion bottle on them with steam coming out forming a skull. He couldn't wait to use them on Granger. She would now have something interesting to whine about.

"I see." Harry put the big bowl he picked up into the trolley. "I need to get some candy."

Severus arched a brow at Harry. "We aren't having her brats spend the night." 

"No, they aren't. I promise." Harry rarely saw Hermione and Ron since he married Severus. Hermione still didn't want to believe he was gay and Ron kept insisting he had should have married Ginny. He didn't even want to think about Molly Weasley. "Draco's kids are." 

"That is fine." Severus picked up a big bowl. "I like this. It would be perfect for the Samhain ritual." 

Harry looked at the bowl. It was deep, blood red, and had etchings of the different harvest festival images on it. "It would. It would hold the four apples, all the herbs, and the wine." They had been looking for a bowl big enough since Severus had introduced Harry to the wizarding rituals. Harry put it in the trolley. 

Severus kept looking and found some black iron candle holders. He held them up. He began to think of how he could have them hanging in his quarters. The price was reasonable. So he put all of them in the trolley. 

"All of them?" Harry looked at the now full trolley.

"Yes, we can use them to replace those boring sconces. We just need to use a bit of transfiguration and they will be perfect in our quarters."

Harry just smiled. He knew Severus never got excited about things in their quarters. Normally, Severus was more about function versus form. Harry wasn't going to discourage this new Severus. "Whatever you want." 

"Go and get another trolley. We still have a few more aisles." Severus started sorting through the different items on the shelves. 

Harry pushed the cart to the front. The cashier looked at him. "I'll be right with you." 

"No rush. He isn't finished shopping." 

"Oh, then push it over here. This is his other trolley." 

Harry pushed it over and looked at all the bagged items. "I think I made a mistake in bringing him in here." 

"He certainly likes Halloween." 

Harry smiled as he wasn't sure how to answer her. He started to put a few items on the conveyor belt.

"I can do it. We are really slow tonight. You can go and join your friend."

"Thank you." Harry grabbed another trolley and went to find his husband. When he approached Severus, Severus had a huge smile on his face. "Harry, look at these glasses."

Harry could see Severus was holding drinking glasses with cauldrons on them. "Nice. I take it we are getting new glassware also?" 

"Yes." Severus added the glasses. He stopped in mid-action of putting the sixth glass in the trolley. He looked at Harry. "Do you mind?" 

Harry didn't want to burst his husband's happiness. "No, I don't mind. Have at it. I'm just glad we are rich."

Severus grinned. He really didn't have any use for money. He usually just put the money in his vault and left it there. He had almost everything paid from during the year while he worked at Hogwarts. "It does help." 

Harry just pushed the trolley for his husband as Severus continued looking at everything. They finally made it to the candy aisle. Severus looked at all the candy wrappings with the Halloween themes on the packages. "I didn't know they would have candy like this." 

Harry just walked patiently down the aisle when Severus moved. He stopped counting the number of bags of candy that Severus had tossed in. He did notice the Severus cleaned them out of M&M and Snickers. Severus would never admit to anyone but Harry that he loved M&M and Snickers. "Sev, we can buy more." 

"I know but not with this packaging." 

Harry hid his smile as he watched his normal stiff and proper husband acting like a kid. Harry knew that Severus really never got to be his true self unless he was alone with Harry. It had taken years for Harry to get Severus to act like his true self outside of their bedroom. Severus would never be his true self outside of their quarters and Harry was fine with it as Harry had his own alternate personality around different people. He was their Savior when it was required, he was Harry Potter when it was required but only Harry when he was with his Severus and his most trusted of friends. 

They were finished with the store as the last two aisles were all different types of candies. Some types of candy Harry and Severus had only ever heard of from when Dumbledore was alive and used candy as his passwords. Severus would read the packages and decide if he wanted to try it or not. Harry wasn't a big fan of candy in general but Severus had a sweet tooth that Harry discovered early on during their relationship. Harry usually hid chocolate around the house to surprise Severus when he was having a bad day.

Harry pushed the trolley to the cashier. She looked at their third trolley. "Did you leave anything in the store?" 

"Yes, when do you restock?" Severus started to unload the trolley. "Do you have a mail order catalog?" 

The cashier laughed. "Honey, we will only carry Halloween stuff until Halloween then we will switch to a Christmas store. Do you want to order anything special?"

"May I create a list and drop it off?" Severus looked at the other overflowing trolleys. 

"Yes. Just ask for me, my name is Sharyn. I'm the owner." Sharyn handed Severus her business card.

"I'm Severus Potter." Severus put the card in his pocket. 

Harry pulled out his wallet. Severus didn't carry one as he didn't like the feel of the weight in his pockets. Harry was glad he agreed to take out a Gringotts' debit card. Of course, he had mentioned the cards to his account manager, who passed it on to the goblin king. Harry and his account manager earned a small percentage of the monthly sales. 

Harry tried not to flinch at the price. Neither of them were big spenders. They had grown up doing without and since they worked at Hogwarts didn't really spend much during the school year. Harry had taken Severus out shopping because it was the one weekend off they had together for the last six weeks and they wouldn't have another one for another three months due to the holidays. 

They pushed the three full trolleys out of the store. Severus started to look around for any muggles. It was dark outside and he didn't see many about. "That alley over there?" Harry looked where Severus was already heading. Harry watched his husband's butt as he walked. "Stop staring at my butt and let's get home." 

"Sure, sure, take all my fun away." Harry pushed his trolley faster and jumped onto the bar near the bottom of the trolley and soared past Severus. Severus not to be outdone joined Harry in their race to the alley. 

Harry and Severus pulled out their expandable pouches after shrinking down their packages. "We can return next year?" 

"Yes, Severus, we can. I'm sure Sharyn will see you on your next day off." Harry kissed him. "I won't tell anyone either." 

Severus smiled. "I can't wait to show you what I got." Severus lowered his voice. "I have some new clothes for you see."

Harry arched a brow. "Oh, now I want to see what you bought." Harry hadn't really gone down any of the aisles as he read the signs above the aisles and went directly to what he wanted to get. He had thought Severus would be waiting for him. 

"You have to help me set up everything in our quarters, including my potion lab." Severus waited until Harry was about to speak. "Tomorrow, tonight I will do a fashion show and see how many outfits I can wear before you take me to bed."

"You don't have to wear any outfit." Harry pulled Severus close and apparated them before Severus could respond. They landed in the Forbidden Forest. "No one better stop us on our way to our quarters. 

"Not if they don't want to earn a few detentions." Severus muttered as they started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's addiction.

"Severus, we have to go." Harry ignored Severus sitting in his pajamas on the couch. They had been having tea when Harry had reminded Severus that they needed to attend the tenth Hogwarts celebration of the defeat of Voldemort.

"Why? You know it's going to be the same thing as last year." Severus didn't move. "People wanting to shake our hands, the endless speeches, the endless questions, and you know Granger and Weasley will be prancing around us like peacocks. We just finally got people to leave us alone from the fifth year one."

"Yes, because you started casting spells on them and gave them potions that made whatever you cast worse. I'm sure they will remember not to bother us too much." Harry wasn't about to admit his own revenge.

"Right, it was all me." Severus rolled his eyes. "You were responsible for at least half of the problems. I just can't prove it."

Harry grinned but leaned down and kissed his husband. "Just like no can prove you did anything either. You taste like chocolate."

Severus knew he did. He was drinking hot chocolate for a reason. Harry's addiction was Severus. Severus pouted for a second as Harry walked away. Severus mumbled a bit under his breath but got an idea as he watched Harry move some of his jeans out of the way. Yes, he had a great idea. Time to use Harry's addiction against him and get his way.

______________________________________________

Harry opened the door and saw Severus reclining on their bed. Harry was staring at Severus. His brain taking in Severus in jeans.

"Are you sure we have to go to the celebration?" Severus smiled as he turned on his side to face Harry. 

Harry stared for several seconds taking his husband in jeans. Jeans he had picked out just a few weeks ago and hadn't seen Severus in them as of yet. "I'm -"

Severus turned around, showing Harry his butt. He looked over his shoulder. He needed to figure out how to shake his butt. "I'm sure we can find things to do tonight." 

"The celebration isn't for a few days." Harry walked toward his husband wondering what Severus was planning. He loved when his husband decided to wear jeans.

"I am aware. I was thinking we could go to Spain." Severus laid on his back, turned his head to face Harry. "I visited our favorite store. Have a romantic getaway."

"The Halloween Store isn't opened." Harry looked puzzled until he saw Severus undo the top button of the jeans and saw black silk. "Oh, that store." Harry pounced.

_____________________________________________________

Severus was brooding. He had failed in getting Harry to change his mind. He had to find a way to keep them from attending. His cigar and brandy weren't helping him think of anything but he was a bit relaxed. He had tried all the different outfits he had picked up before Halloween last year. He had even tried pulling his I will do anything including your favorite thing or go on holiday to some beach if they didn't attend. He thought the beach idea would work since Harry knows how much he hated the beach. 

He took finished his brandy as he realized he would be going to be dragged to the Hogwarts party after it. At least, at the party, he didn't have to wear his formal robes. He sat up. He had a way out of having to stay for the whole party. 

________________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in the corner after snapping a few people's heads off. They left him alone. He could see Harry was wearing his fake, I'm happy to speak to you smile. Harry had been making the rounds but was now was having his ear talked off by Granger. Severus knew that people expected him to be surly but no would ever accept it from Harry. Any time Harry was in a foul mood someone would start to lecture Harry to the point that Harry had actually snapped at most of the Order during a meeting that he was just as human like them and he had a right to his emotions and expressing his feelings as they did. It stopped them for a short time but Molly Weasley and Granger were the first to start lecture Harry. Severus had warned several of the more annoying members of the Order to leave his husband alone. Weaslette, Weasley, and Granger didn't get the message no matter how many times he slipped them potions. Severus wondered if Harry ever knew it was him that gave Granger and Molly their issues with their voices. He made them both sound like Minnie Mouse for almost four months. 

He decided to go and save his husband as Harry looked ready to curse someone despite the smile on his face. Severus recognized the I'm going smile as I curse you look on Harry. People would expect him to curse them but not Harry. He put on his annoyed face and stalked toward his husband. People moved out of his way. He still used his reputation to their advantage. "I want to go home." Severus glared at three annoying Gryffindors daring them to object. He wasn't surprised that Harry held out his arm and escorted Severus out of the party.

_____________________________________________

Severus stood in the doorway watching Harry. Harry had been muttering about Granger and three of the Weasleys since they entered their quarters. "Molly, actually told me I needed to have children!"

Severus arched a brow but didn't move. It seems that the annoying trio and Molly were back to their tricks again. He would fix them. Harry growled a bit as he undressed. Severus watched the show. He loved when Harry got angry. "Granger actually said it was expected of me." Severus let out a low growl. Granger was going to find herself pregnant by the idiot of a husband with the worst case of hives. Harry whirled around as he processed Severus' growl. "You know that isn't going to happen."

"I'm aware. I wish they would get over the idea of you and Slutty." Severus watched Harry walk toward him. He felt Harry's wrap around his waist. "Bed?" 

"Bed. Tomorrow will we find a suitable punishment for all of them." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise. Now, let me see what you have on under the trousers." Harry started to unbutton Severus' belt. "You smell delicious."

"I love your ideas." Severus didn't resist when his belt went flying across the room. He didn't resist when he felt his trousers being unbuttoned. "Let's move to the bed. As much as I love our other spots, I would like to not have to move afterward." He knew he was Harry's addiction as Harry's was his.

"I love how you think." Harry pulled Severus toward the bed, turned him around, pushed him onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was laughing. Severus wondered what was going on. He walked into the living area. He was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. "What has you laughing so hard?" His husband was sitting on the couch, with his shirt unbuttoned exposing his upper chest. His black leather pants hugging all of Severus' favorite parts of Harry's body. Harry had on a pair of Severus' socks since Severus had forgotten to get a house-elf to do their laundry and a pair of slippers. 

Harry held out a letter he was reading. He had arrived home while Severus had been in his private potion lab. He had found his mail in the usual spot on his desk. He put the bills in the bill pile and took the letters with him so he could read them sitting on the couch. Severus had placed the letter on Harry's desk and hadn't thought of it. He figured it was Granger's latest in her long-standing list of complaints letters. Granger complained to Harry about everything she thought was wrong in their world, what she thought was wrong about Harry's life, and what always provided three pages of what Harry needed to do to fix things usually ending with how Dumbledore would have wanted it. How it was the right thing to do. Severus prepared himself for the usual disregard for how Harry and he were living their lives. He started reading the letter and got to the part that must have caused Harry to start his uncontrollable laughing. There was a photo attached to the letter. 

 

''

"How many did you give her?" Harry had added one of the new pregnancy potions to Granger food during the tenth year anniversary celebration.

"How many did you?" Severus countered. 

"One." Harry grinned. "I figured she was married to a Weasley. You?" 

Severus didn't answer right away. He bit his lip before running his tongue over his lips. He wasn't worried about Harry being mad at him. "Two." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Want to go and celebrate keeping them busy for at least the next few years." 

 

_______________________________________________________

Harry had his hand on Severus' leg. He was attempting to keep Severus from cursing Ginny and Molly Weasley. The pair showed up and sat down, uninvited, at their table as they were eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Molly had already produced the latest pictures of all her grandchildren while Ginny kept mentioning how cute the babies were. After the last of the pictures, Molly had begun questioning when Harry was going to have children and kept dropping hints about having a true marriage with her daughter not a living arrangement like Harry had with Severus. 

Severus growled each time Molly mentioned children. Severus didn't have any problem with children, he hated the idea that to Molly and Harry's trio annoying of friends still believed that Harry should and would marry Ginny once Harry his infatuation with Severus. Harry squeezed Severus leg as Molly mentioned how cute any child from Harry being with Ginny would be. "Molly, I'm needed back at Hogwarts." Severus didn't give Molly time to respond before he stood up. 

Harry watched his husband leave, watching the man's butt the whole time. He finally faced the two women. "I'm married to Severus. It's not a phase, it's not some experiment. I won't be divorcing him." Harry rose, put some money on the table. "I am gay, I am not interested in you, Ginny. I will never be your son-in-law, Mrs. Weasley." Harry walked outside and found Severus standing off to the right side waiting for him. "What did you do?" 

"Me?" Severus gave him an innocent look. "I should be asking what you did?"

"Me?" Harry walked away. Severus followed and neither spoke until they were on Hogwarts' grounds. "Ginny won't be an issue."

Severus looked at his husband. "What did you do?" 

Harry took Severus' hand. "I simply used a quick parselmagic spell for her to find her true love and have a lot of babies if she desires."

"Good. We still have the night off. How about we go to that gothic store that has those wrought iron candle holders."

Harry let Severus lead him back to the apparition point. Severus had spoken to Sharyn a few different times and she had pointed him in the direction of different stores that sold things that Severus loved. Sharyn had even provided her own home phone number and gone shopping with Severus when Harry was working. Their quarters was nothing like it when Severus was single. It was comfortable with their black leather furniture as well has Severus' love for wrought iron. Severus had replaced all the fireplace items with wrought iron screens and accessories. The candle holders were ones that Severus had been looking for. They were to be used on their dining room table at their Manor home. "Yes, we should get a few sets as the table does expand." 


End file.
